The purpose of this project is to assist an experienced faculty member in psychiatric nursing to develop as a resource person to the Medical College of Georgia in child and adolescent mental health research. A three year sequence of interdisciplinary activities has been planned to guide the nominee toward gaining expertise as an investigator in child and adolescent mental health, a teacher and supervisor of other child and adolescent mental health investigators, and as a resource to other clinical teachers and researchers in the academic setting. The proposed plan includes mentoring by experts in child and adolescent mental health, family research, self-concept research, assessment of children and adolescents, and developmental psychopathology. Activities include collaboration on research projects, attendance at interdisciplinary research seminars, directed readings in research methodology, formal coursework and supervised clinical activities. Plans for post-award activities include developing a research program focusing on the mental health needs of children and adolescents in rural areas. The proposed interdisciplinary activities will be supported by contractual arrangements negotiated between the applicant institution and the University of Georgia. These arrangements will allow the nominee to collaborate with experts at the interdisciplinary Institute for Behavioral Research, on research projects related to child and adolescent mental disorders.